


Intensity Imposed

by Pyromantic (Gennacyde)



Series: Auchendale Archives - Intensity [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gennacyde/pseuds/Pyromantic
Summary: Darnok gives Lia away to a Dom that has been pursuing her. It is a temporary arrangement, both to help give her some experience with another dom and to hopefully emotionally distance himself as he is becoming too close and too attached.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Auchendale Archives - Intensity [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957294
Kudos: 5





	Intensity Imposed

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 12 Prompts: Given away to another Dom (temp) ~ Manicures (giving) ~ Lectures for misbehavior  
> Fandom: Original (Auchendale Archives)  
> Tags: exophilia, dom/sub, angst,  
> Pairing: Orc(m)/Human(f), Darnok/Lia
> 
> [Author’s Note: I have been reading the comments for this series on the blog and on my Ao3 and I appreciate everyone who chooses to comment. Though I feel that the line of commenting requires me to warn a little more heavily that this story is going to get more angsty and a lot darker going forward. Later parts will have quite a few trigger warnings for content. I have this all mapped out and there may be some changes in where events fall, but I just want to put that out there for people that might be sensitive to it.]

The club had hosted events over the last few months, a couple for everyone and one that was meant for the VIP guests only. Darnok and Lia attended them all and found joy in experiencing new scenes, watching others, and learning more about each other. As time passed, they grew closer and the lines began to blur between their dominant and submissive lifestyle, and their vanilla ones. 

Darnok had been texting and calling Lia more frequently and had even done so while he was working, something he had never done in the past. While Lia had come close to inviting him over several times, instead she invited him to a work event where she was allowed to bring guests. It was expected that he would decline, but she felt she needed to at least invite him. 

It was needless to say that Lia was shocked when he showed up, cutting quite the figure in his custom suit. Her coworkers did not stop asking about him for weeks after that and she had to insist that he was just a close friend as she feared what might happen if she let herself say they were more. She wasn’t comfortable explaining their actual relationship with anyone, but honestly they were feeling more and more like a couple as time passed. 

There were still a few instances that had Lia a little suspicious, but nothing that stood out in a way that said she needed to worry. She understood that Danok needed his privacy and she had made peace with that. Something that had taken time, but Lia was still proud of herself when she realized it didn’t bother her as much. She was certain it had to do with the increased amount of time they spent together, and all the new scenes they were doing. It was hard to be bothered by something when she was having the best sex of her life. 

Each new scene brought with it a new thrill, and new kinks to discover. Not every one of them worked out, and some of them were absolutely a sometimes thing and not an always thing. Lia was happy she wasn’t the only one finding new kinks to enjoy. Darnok had explored a little as well and found things he liked that he had never thought of before. Lia was still submissive in these scenes, but he had begun to enjoy their role play scenarios more and more with each one they tried. 

Lia was waiting at the club in the lounge with Ember. Darnok had warned her he would be late just so she wouldn’t worry too much. Lia had noticed some tension in him the last few weeks or so and figured it was something with work. Especially with him being late, he was never late on their club weekends. 

Darnok had been fighting with himself over the decision he was about to make. It could break things with Lia, but it was necessary. He had overstepped in their relationship, had grown too close, too possessive, and he was worried for how it was making him treat his beautiful little sub. Lia deserved everything, the world really, but he was limited in what he could give her. He only wanted what was best for her, what would fulfill her, and he realized that maybe he was holding her back from finding something more. 

He could not budge on the restrictions he had placed on their relationship. His vanilla life had to remain separate and as time went on, it became harder and harder to make that separation with Lia. Darnok knew he had feelings for her, how deep those feelings went were still a mystery. There were times he was convinced he had fallen in love with her, but worried that it was infatuation and not actual love. She was different from the women he was used to. She didn’t seem to be attracted to his power or money, but that didn’t mean she was immune to it. He was used to being used by women, but Lia was different from every other woman he had grown close to. It was making him just a little crazy.

Tonight, he worried she wouldn’t understand. That his choice was to hurt, but it wasn’t. He wanted her to experience more than she had so far and there was only one way to do that. Maybe this was selfish, maybe he was pushing her away now before she could hurt him, but he wasn’t trying to push her away completely. He just needed to know the truth. Was it him, or could any dominant bring out her perfection?

Arriving at the club Darnok was happy to see that Lucien was already there and sitting with Lia and Ember. He had to admit, Ember had been a blessing for Lia. Having a friend she could confide in, and draw strength and confidence from was a beautiful thing. Heading over to the crew Darnok sat next to Lia and kissed her hand in greeting. This would not be easy, and he was close to backing out.

“Ah finally, I have been practically vibrating with excitement. I almost blew the whole thing!” Lucien bounced on the couch in the most dignified manner. 

Lia laughed and looked at Lucien. “Almost blew what, and you excited is weirdly adorable.”

Lucien made a noise that sounded a bit like a squeak, which was an accomplishment as his voice was quite deep and had a strange echo to it. 

Before Darnok could address the situation properly Lucien blurted out the surprise. “Tonight Lia, you are mine!”

Lia’s eyes were wide and she turned slowly to Darnok who looked somewhere between exasperated and displeased.

“Yes, tonight, after months of being badgered, I have agreed to allow Lucien to scene with you tonight. As always, you are not my slave and you can refuse, but it is my hope that you will agree to this.” Darnok’s tone was even, his expression somewhat guarded. He did not want to influence her decision. 

Lia frowned looking confused. “Did I do something wrong?”

Darnok shook his head. “Of course not. I thought it would be good for your continued education to experience a different dominant, someone who has different wants and experiences than myself. Lucien has been offering me nothing short of his soul for this opportunity. I felt that this would be the perfect time as we are both expanding our interests.”

Lia glanced at Lucien and could see his barely contained excitement. His eyes were so bright she was convinced they were glowing. Looking back at Darnok, she had to ask. “Are you taking one of his subs in exchange?” This was a hard question to ask, but she had to know. 

“No. This is my way of trying not to ruin your weekend by needing to cancel. I am afraid something came up. I have to meet with an orc from another clan. This was sprung on me and while I know a little about Gorvaal, we have never officially met. He insisted it be this weekend, and I could not get out of it.”

It was hard to hide her shock. Lia had never heard Darnok speak of orc clan things, he tended to keep that part of himself private as well. Though Lia wasn’t sure why but maybe it was because she wasn’t an orc and perhaps he felt she wouldn’t understand. This sounded important and she was sad to lose time with him, but understanding overall.

“Darnok, you could have just canceled I would have understood.” She wasn’t trying to insult Lucien, but she wasn’t sure how comfortable with all this she was. 

“I am aware, but I felt that at least one of us should have a nice weekend, and Lucien was never going to stop so this seemed like a fun compromise. He knows that if you aren’t comfortable with something, that you wont do it and that he cannot force you. He is safe, I promise Lia, I would never hand you over to someone I did not fully trust.” Darnok smiled and stroked Lia’s cheek. “Also, having Lucien in our debt could be quite lucrative for us. Maybe not island get away lucrative, but still.” 

Sitting there looking a bit thoughtful, Lia realized that perhaps this wasn’t the worst thing that could happen. Darnok wasn’t tired of her or angry, he just wanted her to experience something different. The last part about Lucien owing them, well that was interesting. If she was honest she didn’t know Lucien all that well and this could be her opportunity to learn more about him and having him as a friend was never a bad thing. 

“Ok, you are right I was being sensitive. This is a good learning opportunity. I hope everything goes well with your meeting.” Lia smiled up at Darnok.

“Perfect.” Darnok leaned in and kissed Lia on the forehead. “I must go, I trust Lucien with my own life, and I am trusting him with yours.”

Darnok stood and headed out. He hoped that they both got what they needed from this evening, though a small part of him hissed little words of worry at him. The seed of jealousy planted, not yet growing, but there ready to sprout if tended to. 

Lia turned to Lucien. “I, don’t really know how to begin.”

“Oh don’t worry darling. I already have a room set up for us and my bags are there. We don’t have to start until you are ready. I promise, no matter what you are expecting, it wont be.” His smile was cryptic as he brushed his long hair from his face. 

It was probably her imagination, but Lucien’s horns looked larger somehow. His ears more pointed, his skin more textured. He was looking more inhuman the longer she stared and Lia was worried she was imagining things because she was worried. “I know you wont hurt me, we can start, or at least head to the room and begin negotiations.”

Lia waved to Ember and followed Lucien to the room they would be using. She was nervous but also a little excited. She had not really expected anything like this and wasn’t sure what Lucien would have her do. The room had a table, some comfortable chairs, and some other basic furniture. Overall, nothing too extreme in that sense and it helped her relax a bit. 

Lucien sat down and waved her over to a chair opposite him and began to place items from a bag on the table. “I know you won’t have any professional experience. I am not looking for that today. This is just soothing to me, don’t judge.”

Confusion filled her as he placed bowls, small jars, brushes, and mixtures she could not immediately identify on the table. Once she saw the nail polish she was even more confused and her confusion showed clearly on her face when she spoke. “What? Um what are we doing?”

“You, dearest, are going to give me a manicure. I like to be pampered by those that serve me. I had considered letting you do my horns, but I thought I would start with something simple. Don’t worry I can provide instruction if you get lost.”

Lia blinked, looking at Lucien suspiciously. “You hounded Darnok for months, and you want me to do your nails?”

The smile on Lucien's face unnerved Lia a bit. There was something deeply unsettling about that smile and she felt somewhat like prey that has gotten a little too comfortable with a predator. 

“For now, that is all I am asking of you.” Moving his hands on the table he gestured to the bowls. “First you will need to put some water in and mix a little of the contents of these jars and I can soak my hands first.”

Lia nodded, following the instructions. She was still suspicious but this seemed easy by comparison to anything else that had ever been asked of her. His hands felt interesting and she found herself stroking over his skin, and marveling at his long dark nails which looked suspiciously like claws to her. 

“You love him.”

Head lifting up quickly Lia looked at Lucian with wide eyes. “What?”

“You love him, you love him so much it hurts you. I can see it, sense it, smell it on you. He is more than just a dominant to you. You love him and you want to be with him.” 

Swallowing hard Lia looked down and focused on the hands in front of her. She could lie, say he was mistaken, but she felt that he would point out that lie and she did not want to risk angering him. “Why does it matter?”

“I could ask you any number of similar questions, but the truth is you love him.”

“If I do?” Lia was curious now, what Lucien wanted from all this. 

“I like you.” Lucien was smiling, this one more gentle. “I worry for you little mortal.”

Lia stared hard at him, questions on the tip of her tongue she feared asking outright. “You like me? So you are hoping to entice me away?”

Lucien laughed his eyes sparkling. “I doubt that I could. Such is the way of mortal love. Once a heart is as set as yours, swaying it takes more than one of my kind would usually bother with. Though the reward would be worth the pain, I assure you, but no, that is not my goal.”

It was hard not to be suspicious of him and now Lia had to wonder just what Lucien really was. “So if you aren’t trying to steal me away, why are we here talking about my feelings?”

“I told you. I am worried. You are holding it inside yourself. I can see that you are in pain, that you are taking risks. You let him guide your wants and desires but do you do it because you want it, or because you hope if you impress him enough that you will earn what you want most from him?”

Lia winced, a twinge of pain twisting through her as she dried his hands and began to clean away the dead skin, rubbing a nice lotion in at his request, and starting to shape his now somewhat softened claws. Though if she was honest, she was sure they weren’t actually softer it was just her mind telling her that was how it had to be.  
Lucien had hit on something tender and fragile inside of her. It was a question she had asked herself many times and it was one she had yet to answer. She wanted to believe she did it for herself, but there was a nagging voice that told her she also wanted to impress Darnok. Lucien was not far from the truth, but it wasn’t a simple either or situation. 

“You seem to know everything, you tell me.” It wasn’t the nicest answer and Lia expected a reprimand.

“I wouldn’t say everything, but I know more than most. I see what mortals cannot or will not, and I read people better than they know themselves. Your anger is misplaced. I am not the one you should lash out at.”

“Then who?”

“Well now, isn’t that the question of the day? Learning to ask the right questions is the first step to further opening your mind, and that is really all I want from this session today.” Lucien pointed to the colors he wanted and picked up his phone to show her the design he was after. “I hope it isn’t too complicated?”

“No, I can manage that. I do my own nails sometimes, never anything like this though.” Lia used the distraction of the manicure to think for a bit. 

What did Lucien actually mean about asking the right questions. Why couldn’t he just tell her and not be cryptic. It was frustrating, but entirely Lucien. She honestly wasn’t surprised that he was turning out to be some cryptic elder creature or some such. She was still torn between dragon and demon, though he could be something else entirely as well. 

“These are nice colors. I think they will look striking on you.” Lia made conversation, not really knowing where to go from her. 

Her heart sank as she thought of reasons why Lucien would choose this topic, of everything else they could talk about. What if that orc meeting was an arranged marriage. That was a horrible thought and Lia had to physically shake her head to banish that thought and looked up at Lucien with a blush. 

“You make it seem like we are going to do scenes together again.”

“Well I certainly hope we do. I know that you will never see me the way you see him, and that I cannot give you your heart's desire, but I can give you other things. It would please me if you would consider, when Darnok is not available, that I be a substitute for loneliness?” 

Lia found that there was something in his eyes that seemed genuine enough that she wasn’t ready to outright say no. “Does Darnok know?”

“About the topic of our discussion? Or that I want to spend more time with you?”  
“Both.” Lia was pleased with the base coat and the first coat of the polish. She was happy it was gel polish, not wanting to wait for standard enamel to dry before applying another coat. 

“No, and yes.” Lucien answered in order. “He doesn’t know the content of what types of scenes I wanted with you, just that I did. He also has no idea how deep your feelings are, but I think a part of him senses it. He isn’t completely oblivious, only mostly so.” Lucien chuckled and winked at Lia.

She laughed, it felt wrong but she laughed. “Well, he has a lot on his plate. It must be hard being whoever he is and doing whatever it is he does. I get the struggle, keeping your vanilla life and this life completely separate. It has to be harder when you have more of a life to deal with.”

Lucien regarded Lia for a long moment as she painted over his nails with another coat of color. “How much do you know about Darnok? His personal and professional life outside of this I mean?”

“Next to nothing. He is clearly rich and powerful. That much has been made clear multiple times. I try not to let it make me uncomfortable, but sometimes I feel I don’t know who he is at all, but then I know that I know the most private parts of him, so maybe I know him better than the other people in his life. It is hard to really say.”

“I see.” Lucien grew quiet for a moment. “So you have no idea, at all, who he is?”

This made Lia look at Lucien with narrowed suspicious eyes. “I know he is Darnok, that is what I know. What do you mean who he is?”

For the first time since Lia had met him, Lucien looked decidedly uncomfortable. It was strange, it looked wrong on him somehow and that made her nervous.

“He is Darnok, as you said.” Lucien cleared his throat and fought to tap his nails, not wanting to ruin her concentration.

“Ok, well, clearly you know more than me and I know if I ask you will either give me half truths or nothing. So is there a reason you brought it up?”

“Darnok is a dear friend, and who he is has been a problem in the past. You love him, despite not really knowing and that makes it even more beautiful to me. You truly do not care about his money, his power, any of it, do you?”

“No Lucien, I don’t. I care about him. I want him, and I don’t know if the problem here is me or him.”

“It’s him. It is always him. You are a blessing. A sweet mortal with a good and kind heart. Darnok, on the other hand, is emotionally constipated. You have a lot of work ahead of you if you want to pursue this.”

“I feel like this is more of a lecture than a conversation.”

“It wasn’t intended to be, but I can lecture you if that is what you are into?”

Lia laughed and shook her head, carefully painting the design on his nails. It wasn’t perfect, but she suspected he didn’t need it to be. 

“Maybe later, who knows, maybe I am into it.”

Lucien regarded Lia for a moment. “You are lovely and kind, if I asked for more than this, would you?”

“I guess it depends on what you actually want. There are lines I am not sure I am ready to cross and I am still learning my limits. I don’t know you as well as I know him, my own nerves could be a problem.”

“I can be gentle, when I choose to be and when it is desired.”

“I would hate to mess up your manicure.” Lia teased with a smile. 

“If it got messed up I would just have to have you do it again, but I understand. Not tonight?”

Looking thoughtful Lia considered their conversation. Darnok didn’t know what they were going to do, and had still handed her over. Lucien knew how Lia felt and wasn’t seeking an emotional connection. Perhaps this could work out for her and help her release some of that frustration.

“Ok, well I mean we do have this room for a while. What did you have in mind?”

Lucien’s eyes glowed. His smile brightened his face as he grasped her hands letting his thumbs brush over the backs of them. “Oh lovely little Lia. All I ask of you is simple.” Lucien paused letting go of her hands and standing up. 

Coming around the table he picked her up easily and carried her over to the bed on the other side of the room laying her down and looming over her. 

“Let me worship you.”


End file.
